In present computer-controlled instrument systems, manual measurements are performed by manual adjustment of controls located on each instrument, and resulting data appears in indicators on each instrument. As those skilled in the art are aware, the number of controls, especially on an instrument such as an oscilloscope, is large enough to cause confusion (see FIG. 13).